Always Loved, Never Forgotten
by ChihiroTheKawaiiAFProgrammer
Summary: "Where's Arthur?" They boys stood there smirking, blocking a door behind them. "Nadda clue mum, He's just a little coward, who cares anyhow?" Allistor said, chuckling after. Victoria knew they were hiding something."You shouldn't hide things from your mum" She pushed them out of the way, they squirmed. She opened the door, a horrified expression appearing on her face. She screamed.
1. Don't Leave me Alone

"Come on Arthur!" A beautiful woman with name Victoria called out to her son, Arthur. Arthur was very young at the time; he had just learned to walk. Well, it wasn't much of a walk, more of a waddle. He had a childish grin plastered upon his face as he stumbled over to his mother. "Mama!" the young one squeaked as he stumbled into her arms. He giggled as Victoria picked him up and twirled him around with glee. "You're becoming so wonderful at walking Arthur! You'll be running marathons before you know it~!" She chuckled and held her son close to her, Eskimo kissing him. Arthur giggled again, squirming a bit and grinned with pure joy. Peeking around a corner was his 3 brothers, Allistor, Connor and Dylan. A jealousy had started burning within them. Their mom had been very focused with Arthur ever since he was born. Their father still played with them but yet they felt left out and ignored. They didn't like this feeling, they didn't like Arthur either. A fiery hatred for the boy started to blossom in their hearts. A hatred that may be pushed a tad too far.

It was years later, Arthur was 7, Allistor was 11, Dylan was 10, and Connor was 11. Ever since Arthur was younger his brothers pushed him around and teased him. Whenever they would, it would really hurt Arthur; like a rock to the head but with words. Other times, they threw an actual_ rock_ at his head. He was very insecure and cowardly, he couldn't stand up for himself. All he felt like he could do was let himself get pushed around like the wimp he was. But, he always had his mother. Just thinking of her made him smile, she was always there for him, and she loved him with every ounce in her heart and Arthur loved her right back. She loved his brothers too but with Arthur it was different, **_special_**_. _The three boys were very into sports and were athletic; all they cared about was being strong. But Arthur, he valued brain over brawn, much like his mother did. He loved nature and beauty and wasn't into sports at all. Well, he liked watching Cricket all right but had never played. While that connected him with his mother greatly, it didn't do well for him with his father. His father had always wanted him to be tough, more masculine, and less clumsy. However Arthur didn't fit these categories at all, he was fine being the way he is but with this constant nagging and scolding from his father and brothers too… it was getting quite difficult. He'd tried to but it was no use. He was starting to get _really _frustrated. All he wanted was to be accepted as he is, was that so much to ask?

It was morning, the sun rose like any other day. Arthur was a bit of an early bird, he got up before his brothers and father but not that much before his mum. As he walked out of his room and down the hall, a bit groggy, he saw a figure standing in the kitchen. He yawned then attempted to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. He could see a bit clearer now. It was his mother. "M..Mum?" He said as he yawned once more, she usually wasn't up this early; it looked like she was getting ready for something. "Oh!" she tensed up and turned around, not realizing who it was. As she saw it was Arthur, her eyes softened and she chuckled as the fear in her faded away. "Oh my goodness, darling you scared me!" She chuckled once more before picking up the tired little Brit and held him close. "Hello my sweetie-pie~!" She said in a sing-song tone before kissing his nose with a big smile on her face. He was her everything. "O-Oi! Ah, lovely to-o see y-you too M-Mum" He said, getting a bit strangled with her huge and love filled hug. "M-Mum-… t-too t-tight… c-can't… bre-eathe.." he said as she suddenly loosened her grip and put him down. "Oh! I so sorry darling!" she said before clearing her throat and bending down to placing a simple kiss on his forehead. "Good morning, honey~" She said sweetly, a grin spread across her face. Arthur giggled and replied, "Good morning, Mum". He looked over at some supplies it looked like she was packing. "What are you getting ready for, Mum? And so early too." he said curiously, big eyes staring up at her now. She was a stay-at-home mom so he didn't know what she could be doing. "Oh! Well I'm away for a bit today, me and some friends are going to a bit of a party, a little trip of sorts." Arthur's eyes suddenly darkened along with an unhappy expression upon his little face. "W-What? For how long?" he said, obviously disheartened by her words. If she was gone, he would have no one to go to. What if his brothers messed with him? What would he do then? He didn't even have his father with him; he was at work. Arthur would have to be _alone_ with his brothers_. Alone_. "Oh, it's okay sweetie-pie, I will come back tonight I promise! What time is it now? …7:20? So I'll be back near 9:30 tonight." She answered. 9:30? **_9:30?_** How the bloody _hell _was he supposed to last more than 12 hours without her by his side?! They would push him around all day non-stop! Arthur's face displayed a very sad expression. "B-but… Can I come with you...? Please?" His mothers' heart melted at this sad but absolutely adorable look displayed on the young ones face. "Aww~ I'm sorry baby, its adults only, trust me, I would take you if I could pumpkin." She stated which deepened the sad and worried look Arthur was making. Her heart melted again. She picked up Arthur and cradled her in her arms, stroking her fingers through his hair. "It's okay sweetheart! You're my big and tough little man, I know you'll be alright, your brothers will protect you!" His mum was unaware of just how much they bullied him, she would catch them a couple times, then scolded them and gave them lectures but it was never enough. "Just make sure you give me lots of kisses and hugs when I get back! You'll be just fine, right sweetie?" She looked at him with kind eyes. Arthur wanted to cry and cling to her, pleading for her to stay with, to confess about how his brothers were treating him, but he just couldn't. He didn't have the courage. He just nodded, gave a little "Mhm" as well. Her face lit up and she smiled "Oh~ That's my good, strong little Arthur!" She nuzzled him, bringing him closer to her. "Okay, I have to tell your brothers now okay pumpkin? See you tonight honey!" She pecked him on the cheek before putting him down and walking off to the bedroom, where his brother's beds, and Arthurs bed, were located, to tell them of her departure. Arthur slowly made his way upstairs to the bathroom for which he burst into tears. Today was going to be awful, he was sure of it.


	2. It Always Has To Go Wrong

With the back of his hand, Arthur wiped the tears from his eyes and walked out of the bathroom, stumbling slightly. As much as he wanted to sob all day, he needed to stop crying. I mean it's not like it's solving anything. In order to have any chance of surviving today he needed a plan of sorts. He would have to avoid his brothers at all costs, he thought this was a given but he should think about it anyway. If he was just roaming around it'd be easy to find him. If they find him, they'll tease him. So he'd need to pick a spot and hide there for the day. Seemed like an okay plan, to an extent, but he knew it was going to end up being harder. As he searched through his wandering thoughts, he made his way through the living room where he grabbed a few books before heading to the kitchen. In the room, there was a rather large cabinet. It was very roomy, ideal for hiding. The cabinet was located up above the counters where food was made. It was usually filled with biscuits, crisps, and other non-healthy items that they were given on occasion. It was nearly empty at the moment; Mum clearly needed to go shopping. There was only a small jar where only 1 biscuit was held captive. The small Brit carefully made his way upon the counter top and even more careful into the cabinet. He successfully made it in the cabinet, though nearly slipping a few times. He grabbed the one biscuit and munched on it politely, wasn't the best breakfast but it would do for now. He then opened his book and started to read, also trying to get himself into as comfy a position as possible. It was becoming quite difficult, as cozy as a kitchen cabinet was. But he'd need to get used to this. This was going to be Fort Arthur for the day, his own little **_country._**

After only a few minutes, Arthur heard his Mum finally head out; she had been talking to his brothers for quite a while. Probably spending most of that time trying wake the dummies up, they were _not _morning folk. His brothers were night owls for sure. They stayed up until 3 am sometimes! He was entirely convinced the trio was nocturnal. After Mum had headed out, the brothers got dressed. In almost no time flat, he heard the stomping of his brothers' feet as they ran, presumably to play some sort of sport outside. He wasn't entirely sure though. After the sound of the back door creaking open, sounds of people running into the backyard, and the door slamming shut, he was sure they've gone. With relief, Arthur dove straight in to his book. He was reading _Lord of the Flies_. His mother just recently got it for him; he was very excited to read it. He could read for days. He read extremely high above his grade level because he read so often. He hoped this was a trait he'd keep until the end of his days.

After a good couple of hours or so he heard the boys enter the house once again, probably a bathroom break or something of the sort. Arthur was correct, they all went to the bathroom and each grabbed a fruit of some sort out of a basket on the dinner table before resuming their activities outside. Another 3 hours flew right on by without notice. His brothers must have been extremely tired, playing sports for 5 hours? I mean he still didn't like them in the slightest but that's still impressive! As if on cue to Arthur's thoughts, he heard the back door swing open as heavily panting individuals came through the door. They each found a seat at the dinner table and grabbed another piece of fruit. Arthur just then realized how hungry he was, he was so immersed in his book that he didn't even notice. All he had to eat to day was a measly little biscuit, not much of a breakfast. It wasn't like he could jump out and grab something in the kitchen to eat, not with his brothers there. He decided instead to listen closely to them and wait until they head out to do something else. Not in the kitchen would be nice. Arthur paid close attention to their conversation. "Al, you're getting real good at runnin'!" Dylan said in between bites from devouring the banana he grabbed from the same woven basket as the others. "Thanks Dyl, I could say the same about ye, a lot of improvement there mate!" They were so nice when they weren't talking to him our about him. Figures. "No problem man." He replied, almost finished with the now mangled banana. Connor climbed into the conversation. "Oi, quick question guys, I haven't seen Arthur all day today, have you?" Arthur's eyes widen in fright and he tensed up. They better not look for him. "Nah, I haven't a shame too, I would love to push him around real good, especially since mum and pa are away, and we've got no one to stop us!" Allistor's words chilled him to the bone, made him shake even. He must never get caught. Never. "Eh, he'll turn up soon enough; we can push him around then." Dylan said. The others nodded in approval. Arthur was slightly relieved; at least they weren't going to look for him. "Hmm… since we have all improved so much, I think we all clearly deserve a biscuit! Ah! But wait, you think there's enough in the yummy cabinet? I think it was pretty empty last time I checked." Connor stated. Allistor replied, "Well why don't we go on and check then?" Arthur almost dropped his book. He put a hand to his mouth; a terrified expression crept upon his face. Oh no. _Oh please no. _He heard them walking towards him. Both hands were at his face now. The fear inside him twisted pulsed through like a disease. There was a fault in his plan. I mean of course they'd want to get some sort of snack from this cabinet; it was the sweets cabinet after all. Stupid Arthur. _Stupid bloody Arthur. _He put his hands down from his face as one of them grasped the handle on the cabinet and pulled it wide open, completely obliterating Arthur's cover. Ending his peace and reading and instead starting the torture.


End file.
